Brilliant Festival: Tropical Princess
The 2nd Anniversary series of limited edition Equipment such as 2nd Anniversary Ring (2ndアニバーサリーの指輪) were introduced. Event Party Currency As the reprint event, earn Lycaste's Seal Stone / リカステの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange Event Screen During the featured event period, the event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. The labeled event screen image has the following elements. #*'Cumulatively' earned Tickets #*Currently owned Megaphones for summoning bonus stages #*Event Information #*Overview of rewards (for cumulatively owned Tickets) #*Personal voting history. #First and second half tabs for summonable bonus stages #Summonable bonus stages #*Upper-left: Experience stage #*Upper-right: Flower knight strengthening stage #*Lower-left: Gold stage #*Lower-right: Equipment strengthening stage #First and second half subjugation stages #View current rankings #'Currently' owned Tickets for voting #To the polling place Polling Place At the polling place, you can use your Tickets to vote on your favorites character(s). You can narrow down your search for the character you want by using the filter at the upper-right. *None *Slash Type *Blunt Type *Thrust Type *Magic Type *Blossom Hill *Lily Wood *Banana Ocean *Bergamot Valley *Winter Rose *6 Star *5 Star *4 Star *3 Star *2 Star Event Rewards You will get the following rewards upon earning a certain amount of Tickets. This total is cumulative, so using the tickets to vote will not put you behind on getting your rewards. Midway Event Results While the event runs, you can view the flower knights in the top 100 rankings. The highest placed characters have their placement hidden, but a certain amount of lower placed characters will be visible. The characters with consealed placements will be listed in alphabetical order instead of by number of votes. Event Results Ev52-poll end.jpg|Event Results Screen ev52-theater result.jpg|Flower Knight Theater Results These characters won the overall ranking. They will get new costumed versions and Garden objects. #Cattleya #Anemone #Cyclamen These characters won the ranking for types. They will get Garden objects based on them. *Dusty Miller won the Slash type ranking. *Ghost Weed won the Blunt type ranking. *Saffron won the Thrust type ranking. *Red Spider Lily won the Magic type ranking. These characters won the ranking for rarities. They will get personal equipment. Snow Drop Monkshood Great Burnet Red Water Lily Mint Winter Rose won the ranking for nations. It will get a Garden theme. The ranking was as follows. #Winter Rose: 208,306,980 #Bergamot Valley: 190,931,859 #Blossom Hill: 189,092,798 #Banana Ocean: 131,239,225 #Lily Wood: 114,244,654 The following characters had "nice numbers" in the overall rankings and will get personal equipment for that. 87 can be pronounced as "ha na" which means flower; a fan gave the suggestion to have a prize for the 87th ranked character during a mail readout in an official Niconico Live stream. 127th place references the day Flower Knight Girl started: 1/27 or January 27th. Apricot Ionocidium Turnip Rape Hypericum Barrenwort A summary of the results can be viewed from the Album in the Office or by looking at the screenshot of the Flower Knight Theater in this section. As an Easter Egg, Cattleya reacts to touching her breasts just like her normal SDs do. Top 100 Rankings #Cattleya at 36,994,665 votes. #Anemone #Cyclamen #Monkshood #Snow Drop #Red Spider Lily #Saffron #Dusty Miller #Pink #Apricot #Kerria #Sneezeweed #Great Burnet #Ghost Weed #Water Lily #Coral Bush #Viola #Nerine #Scotch Broom #Ionocidium #Dendrobium #Sakura #Cactus #Mint #Chocolate Lily #Maple #Japanese Apricot #Royal Water Lily #Herbaceous Peony #Turnip Rape #Fire Lily #Ivy #Chocolate Cosmos #Saintpaulia #Flowering Peach #Red Water Lily #Daisy #Black Baccara #Acacia #Plumeria #Summer Squash #Evergreen Candytuft #Dragon Fruit #Toad Lily #Lily #Wood Sorrel #Cherry #Soapwort #Chloranthus #Green Bristlegrass #Alstroemeria #Camellia #Flamingo Plant #Four O'Clock #Red Ginger #Dancing Lady Orchid #Delphinium #Lavender #Aizoon Stonecrop #Mistletoe #Apple #Thunberg Spirea #Purple Pansy #Wax Vine #Cosmos #Silver Orchid #Heliotrope #Epidendrum #Night Phlox #Hare's Tail Grass #Strawberry #Hinoki #Snapdragon #Dipladenia #Royal Princess #Tree of a Thousand Stars #Lantana #Cape Jasmine #Poppy #Snowflake #Hop #Japanese Silver Grass #Queen of the Night #Tatarian Aster #Green Bell #Lily of the Valley #Hypericum #Edelweiss #Heavenly Bamboo #White Clover #Balloon Vine #Veronica #Aloe #Nightmaher (Dog's Tooth Violet) #Christmas Rose #Amaryllis #Blue Lotus #Purple Tulip #Showy Evening Primrose #Dogwood at 2,054,633 votes. The lowest placement was Dalmatian Bellflower at 255th place with 97,269 votes. One could argue that because she was introduced during this event, she had no popularity to begin with, but Aizoon Stonecrop who also appeared in this event stayed around the 60s during the entire event. Incidentally, Dalmation Bellflower was the only character to have under 100,000 votes. Quests The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps Map currency is Tickets. Elementary 1 Intermediate 1 High Class 1 Top Class 1 Elementary 2 Intermediate 2 High Class 2 Top Class 2 Summonable Bonus Stages (1st Half) These are BSes that can be summon during the 1st and 2nd halves of the event. They cost 10 Megaphones to summon, but need no stamina to run through. The currency is Tickets. Banana of Experience *Japanese: 経験のバナナ *Summoned with the upper-left, cyan button. Banana of Gold *Japanese: ゴールドのバナナ *Summoned with the lower-left, red button. Banana of Flower Knight Strengthening *Japanese: 花騎士強化のバナナ *Summoned with the upper-right, yellow button. Banana of Equipment Strengthening *Japanese: 装備強化のバナナ *Summoned with the lower-right, purple button. Summonable Bonus Stages (2nd Half) These cost 20 Megaphones to summon. The currency is Tickets. Trophy of Experience *Japanese: 経験のトロフィー *Summoned with the upper-left, cyan button. Trophy of Gold *Japanese: ゴールドのトロフィー *Summoned with the lower-left, red button. Trophy of Flower Knight Strengthening *Japanese: 花騎士強化のトロフィー *Summoned with the upper-right, yellow button. Trophy of Equipment Strengthening *Japanese: 装備強化のトロフィー *Summoned with the lower-right, purple button. Stage Efficiency The following table shows how much currency (Tickets and Megaphones) you can earn from a stage and its efficiency. Category:Events